


No One Will Survive - Vi x Riven (English Version)

by Joker_99



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_99/pseuds/Joker_99
Summary: After a rescue on the dock, Vi will meet a Noxian girl who will motivate her to take a new direction in her life, as she struggles with herself when deciding whether to remain a Piltover officer or try to be something else while being a great threat grows in the dark. Not only Piltover, also Ionia and Noxus are doomed unless several individuals forcibly come together to try to save what little is left.We join forces now, or No one will survive.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard, Riven/Vi (League of Legends)
Kudos: 7





	1. Bloody welcome

_-Piltover Capital-_

**\- Oh come on Cupcake .... you can not leave me out like that so easy -** Vi said something annoying

**\- Vi... this is a very important mission, we cannot make mistakes, it cannot fail, that is to say ... you have to follow my orders without choice, and that is something that you do not do, besides that you only carry 6 months as Piltover officer -** Caitlyn replied

**\- ¿Do you really think that just you and Jayce will be enough to stop that band? -** Vi asked

**\- With my determination and Jayce's abilities following my orders, it is more than clear that if -** Caitlyn replied **\- Besides ... our objective is not to hit the guys, it is to recover some special runes of Noxian origin that for some strange reason , are in his power -**

**\- And for that same reason is that they are dangerous, you two will not be able to fight them -** Vi assured **\- Cait ... trust me at least this time ... I have worked with Hextech technology and I have had contact with energy rune like -**

**\- Vi .... understand ..... I am not doing this because I want to leave you out of this mission, but because I want there to be no problems and everything to be a success ....-**

**\- ¿Why does Jayce always have to be the one who accompanies you on difficult missions? -** Vi asked with an annoyed accent and crossing her arms

**-He follows my orders-** Caitlyn replied

**\- Since I accidentally collapsed that building, you have mistrusted me .... I already told you to compensate them ..... -** Vi said looking at the ground

**\- You speak as if leaving homeless families was not a great thing. Vi..... you are stubborn ..... you let your instincts carry you and you do not listen to me, you are always hurt and I must pay the expenses of your recovery -**

**\- ¿So this is about money? -** Vi asked

**\- Of course not ..... -** Caitlyn began to lose her patience, Jayce was outside the station waiting for her

**-I get hurt because a certain person concentrates so much on showing off that he forgets that he is working with the Sheriff, while I do not care about anything as long as you are safe-**

**\- ¿What do you mean? -** Caitlyn asked

**\- THAT I'M THE ONE WHO SAVES YOUR BUTT WHILE JAYCE KEEPS THE CREDIT -** Vi shouted already very annoyed

**\- Vi ... -** Caitlyn mentioned softly

**-AND NOW YOU WANTS TO TAKE ME OUT OF A DANGEROUS MISSION JUST TO BE WITH JAYCE-** at that moment a loud knock was heard in the office

Caitlyn had hit Vi's face so hard, she even made a large cut on Vi's cheek.

Vi said nothing else, she was silent, she was still processing that Caitlyn really hit her in a severe way

**\- You are yelling at the Sheriff of Piltover Vi ..... a foul of that level can be sanctioned with a strong suspension or final dismissal -** Caitlyn replied with a cutting voice **\- You are suspended ..... I can't believe you do jealousy dramas when there is nothing between us, NOTHING -** Caitlyn shouted

Caitlyn readied her rifle and her hat, took a chain, and chained Vi's hand to the chair.

Vi did not break the silence, she could only feel how her blood flowed from her wound

**\- You will stay here Vi .... and when I return, I will heal the wound on your cheek and we will discuss your suspension .... if you ever leave this office, believe me I will fire you .... -** Caitlyn mentioned calmer and closing the door leaving Vi alone

Vi sighed and looked at the chain, it was only necessary to force it a few seconds until it broke, Vi was free

**-If that's what you want ..... Then I'll go .....-** Vi whispered as she ran her fingers on the cut of her cheek, trying to clean up the bleeding a bit.

  


However her thoughts were interrupted when the station's radio began to play

**\- We need reinforcements, there are hostages on the pier, apparently it is about human trafficking of origin from Ionia and Noxus, the guys do not agree to negotiate -**

Vi watched the radio for several seconds, she knew that if she left the office, Caitlyn would fire her

Vi sighed and took the radio

**\- Here officer Vi ..... I'm on my way -**

Vi took her gauntlets, but not before searching through Caitlyn's documents for a specific letter, a letter of resignation

She took a pen and for several seconds filled the letter and wrote a short description of her motive

She left it on Caitlyn's desk along with her badge and before going into melancholy, she left the office

Vi exited the station and got on her motorcycle and sped off, thinking of various plans

**\- Technically I can go to the mission with Jayce and Cait .... But I have to go to the dock ..... Wow ... I could make a short stop just to make sure they are okay and then go in the direction of the dock -** thought Vi

* * *

_-Materialist factories of Piltover-_

  
**\- ¿Are you sure we can handle them without Vi's strength?-** Jayce asked as he readied his hammer

**\- If you follow my orders ... everything will be fine ..... and don't mention Vi at this time -** Caitlyn replied

**\- I can assume they argued -** Jayce smiled **\- but you shouldn't chain her like that ... I'm just saying -**

**\- ¿Are you going to question me, Jayce? -**

**-I was just saying ...-** Jayce replied ignoring Caitlyn and walking towards the back of some buildings.

**\- Remember the plan ... -** Caitlyn sighed **\- We must enter the main floor of the building and find the runes and leave, nothing more -**

**\- Sure, I understand ... I suppose they must be enclosed in special capsules or something like that -** Jayce replied

Jayce after walking several meters away, took the radio from him and tried to communicate with Vi

**-Here Vi-** she replied as he could hear the sounds of her motorcycle at full speed

**\- You're on your way .... ¿aren't you? -** Jayce asked

**\- I don't know .... there is an emergency on the dock, I'll take care of it -**

**-You know Caitlyn will be furious when she finds out you left the station-** Jayce mentioned

**\- That will no longer be a problem ... she threatened to fire me, but I went ahead -** Vi smiled

**\- ¿Did you quit? -** Jayce asked somewhat surprised

**\- Yes and no ..... I quit, but not to be an officer .... I will no longer be Caitlyn's partner, I will leave that position in your hands Hammer -** Vi replied

**\- ¿Are you sure what you are doing? -** Jayce asked

**\- No ..... -** Vi sighed **\- but I need a break, Cait also deserves one after all the chaos I have generated -**

Jayce thought about it for a moment, sometimes he fought with Vi and they caused trouble, but deep down he appreciated her

**\- Be careful on the dock ..... I'll talk to you later -** Jayce sighed

**-I wish you luck .... meeting Caitlyn ... she must be behind you at this moment and she will have heard everything ... Over and out-** Vi ended the call

Jayce turned around and indeed, Caitlyn was looking at him with her arms crossed and with a serious expression

**-So she left the office .....-** Caitlyn whispered trying to contain her anger

**-There's another emergency at the dock, let her take care of it ..... besides ... you know that she signed the documents she signed before leaving -** Jayce answered, returning to the building.

**-I don't think Vi went to that extreme, she must be lying just to annoy me ...-** Caitlyn finished

They both crept in through a back door, Jayce had his hammer loaded and ready, while Caitlyn had her rifle on her back.

However neither of them would have imagined what they would see

As they entered, they could see remnants of a large and bloody fight, some bodies of types coming from Zaun

**\- This is a massacre ... -** Caitlyn mentioned surprised

**\- It seems that someone arrived before us .....-** answered Jayce

**\- ¿Was it Vi? -** Caitlyn asked

**-No .... She was on her motorcycle when we spoke, it's impossible-**

**-Let's see if we find something, hopefully whoever killed everyone here ... he forgot the runes -** Caitlyn mentioned

They both walked between the bodies, it seemed as if some kind of special weapon or shotgun had wounded them, their bodies were very bad, even with mutilated parts

**\- The weapon was very powerful ..... -** Jayce mentioned

**\- I can see it ... -** Caitlyn said until they heard a slight sound

There was a guy who was still alive, it was something incredible

Caitlyn and Jayce ran up to him and laid him on the wall, the guy seemed very close to going into shock, he didn't have much time left

**\- ¿What happened? -** Caitlyn asked

**-He finished us mercilessly ..... He was looking for the runes .... But ..... We .... not .....-**

**\- ¿Where are you? -** Jayce asked

**-There's not several ..... It's only one ..... I ......-** the guy's breathing was irregular **\- the rune is her ..... The girl .... It's her...-** the guy whispered as he closed his eyes and his consciousness disappeared

Jayce and Caitlyn watched the scene for a few minutes, they had to think carefully about their next move

**-Vi... she's on the dock .... ¿isn't she? -** Caitlyn asked

**-Yes ... she mentioned that she was going to take care of the problem in that place -** Jayce replied somewhat confused

**-We must go for her .... we need her to know her, she had never heard anything like runes in human beings -** Caitlyn mentioned

**\- Okay, but I recommend that you check the letter that she left on your desk -** Jayce mentioned

**\- ¿She really quit? -** Caitlyn asked with a little fear in her voice.

**\- She is still an officer ... but she no longer wishes to be your partner -** Jayce replied

Something inside Caitlyn felt strange hearing those words, a part of her refused to believe it

**\- Come on ..... -** Caitlyn mentioned with a serious voice as Jayce followed her

* * *

_-Piltover Springs-_

Vi stopped her motorcycle, when observing the area, she could see that several officers were surrounding the shore of the pier

  
She braced herself with her gauntlets and approached

  


**\- ¿What is the situation? -** Vi asked in general

**-There are several hostages of Noxian origin on that ship-** an officer mentioned as he pointed to the ship near the shore.

**\- ¿Are there specific data? -** Vi asked

**\- We do not know exactly, but we assume that they are two warriors from Noxus alike, we have no idea what they want to do here and why they are holding their own compatriots hostage, not to mention that they refuse to dialogue -** another officer mentioned

**\- Protect civilians, stay away from this place, organize a perimeter in case anyone tries to escape -** Vi replied

**\- ¿What will you do? -** they asked

**\- The best thing to do -** Vi replied with a smile **\- enter and hit whoever approaches me -**

  


Slowly Vi got close enough to the ship and remained silent, she had to wait for an opportune moment

She could hear several footsteps inside the ship, she began to charge the thruster from her gauntlet

  


**-Not yet .....-** she whispered Vi **-Just wait for the moment ..... don't ruin it ..... you're alone now, Cait is gone-** Vi took a deep breath and closed her eyes

  


At that moment a Noxian approached the window, visualizing Vi 

  


**\- THERE IS SOMEONE HERE-** he yelled

  


Vi no doubt, she opened her eyes and shot at the guy, breaking part of the boat and the window

  


Her entire fist slammed into the Noxian's face, causing her to stain herself with blood.

  


Vi tried to calm her breathing as she stood up, she had been slightly injured on impact, however she considered that it was not serious

  


**-I must find the hostages-** Vi mentioned as she advanced through the corridors of the ship.

  


Due to the great roar of the impact, the hostages must have realized that something had happened, or so Vi thought, since several noises, blows and gasps began to be heard from a specific room, it was the basement of the ship

  


Vi walked over and reloaded the thruster on her gauntlet, aiming for the door frame and hitting

  


The door fell and Vi's eyes lit up

  


There were several people, some injured, others with expressions of terror, violence and exhaustion

**\- I will not harm you .... I come to free you -** Vi mentioned as calmly as she could

  


Hearing those words, people began to approach Vi very slowly, their expressions represented between relief and fear, it was evident that they were traumatized

However Vi's instincts were activated, someone was approaching behind her very quickly

Vi turned around and stopped a great sword with her gauntlets, it was another Noxian soldier with obvious intentions to try to kill her

The soldier held the sword with one hand and hit Vi in the stomach, then charged it and ran towards some boxes that were inside the basement, causing both of them to impact and break the boxes.

  


Vi felt pain, however she saw people as they saw the stage without knowing how to react

  


**-RUN, ESCAPE FROM HERE-** Vi shouted as she stood up and defended herself from the sword of the soldier who again sought to cut her skin

**\- You will pay for this damn .... -** Mentioned the soldier with poison in his voice

**-Sure ...-** Vi replied as she recharged her gauntlets

  


Vi pushed himself forward and hit the soldier with such force that they both passed through a second door that was closed.

  


It was dark, there was a terrible smell of blood in that room

  


**-Damn ...-** Vi mentioned with some pain in her ribs, the landing had not been very good

  


Vi stood up slowly, next to her was the unconscious body of the soldier, which she touched with her boot several times to make sure

  


**\- I had not noticed this room ... -** Vi mentioned

  


In the darkness, Vi managed to find the switches to activate the light, taking a great surprise that left her speechless

  


On the wall, bound by chains to a pedestal, was a wounded white-haired girl

  


Vi still surprised, she ran to the girl, she was still breathing

  


**-Hey .... Hey .....-** Vi mentioned trying to make her react, she really looked very haggard

  


Vi decided not to waste time and with the help of her gauntlets, she began to break the chains that held her

  


While Vi broke all the chains, that girl very slowly raised her head, making eye contact with Vi

  


When Vi finished releasing her, she observed that girl in the same way

  


**\- Don't worry ... I'll free you from here -** Vi mentioned

**\- Where ..... ¿Where am I? -** whispered the white-haired girl

**\- Apart from being captured in a Noxian boat without explanation ... you are in the Piltover docks -** Vi explained

**-The other people ....-** the girl tried to move, however her body was very weak, and she fell into Vi's arms

**\- Easy, everyone left here, I already took care of the two soldiers who were guarding them -** Vi mentioned **\- I'll get you out of here, don't worry-** Vi tried to take off his gauntlets with the intention of charging that girl, she could hurt her even more **\- ¿What is your name? -** Vi asked trying to make conversation

**\- I ... -** the girl sighed **\- Riven ... -** replied

**\- It's okay Riven ... everything will be fine -** Vi mentioned

Vi managed to deactivate her gauntlets and dropped them to the ground

  


**\- ¿You let me? -** Vi asked, making her understand that she should carry her

**\- Three ... -** Riven whispered

**\- ¿Three? -** Vi asked confused

**\- There were three soldiers who were watching us ..... -** Riven finished saying when a last silhouette appeared at the door

**\- I'll kill you ... -** the third soldier mentioned angrily, who was bigger than the other two.

  
Vi had no time to put the gauntlets back on, she had to face him without them

  


**\- Hold on ... -** Vi mentioned leaving Riven leaning against the pedestal, interposing between the soldier and Riven **\- Let's finish with this -**

  


Riven could only see how Vi defended her, she felt so numb, so asleep every part of her body

**-Come on .... I don't have all day ....-** Vi mentioned as she prepared to fight

**-Without your fists you are nothing-** the soldier shouted as he began to launch several blows towards Vi

Inside her mind, Vi knew that that soldier was right, she was tired and without her gauntlets it was very difficult for him to hit the blows through his armor

**-Damn .... my hands hurt ....-** Vi thought until she received a strong blow to her head which made her lose her balance.

The soldier took her by the neck and cornered her against the wall, he began to choke her

Vi hitting with her remaining strength, however her exhaustion was beginning to show, she could no longer hurt effectively

Vi's breath was cutting off, her chest began to ache as she felt her neck and head being pressed hard.

After a few seconds, her vision became a little blurry, she was slowly losing consciousness

**-Now ... die -** the soldier mentioned as he increased his grip and strength

Vi's eyes slowly closed until a single sound made her react, and it wasn't just any sound

She opened her eyes with the last remaining strength and she could see the chest of the soldier pierced by a great sword, the amounts of blood in the place were enormous

Vi felt how her neck was released and she was able to catch the air with great difficulty as she looked up from her to the body of the soldier who was already on the ground, he was dead

In front of her, Riven was standing, surrounded by a green aura, you could tell that she was making a great effort when standing

Slowly Riven's aura diminished until her body began to fall towards the ground, however Vi managed to run and catch her before she impacted

Riven's breathing was slow, but she was still conscious

**\- Now... we are safe... -** Riven whispered weakly

**-That aura .... is the energy of a rune ....-** Vi mentioned with some difficulty as she held Riven in her arms

**\- They knew that the people of Piltover would be interested ... they wanted to give me in exchange for something ... -** Riven replied

**\- But ... the energy of the runes is only known in Zaun ... it is illegal in Piltover -** Vi said somewhat confused

**-I was involved in a murder ... I do not belong here, I come from Ionia ... they have the right to capture me ...-** Riven replied, however she seemed even more tired than she before

Vi had an internal fight at that time, her duty as her officer was to deliver Riven, they had to interrogate her, however, the person in charge of that would be Caitlyn

Vi looked at Riven, she had completely passed out

**-No ...-** she whispered **\- You saved my life ... I am in your debt -** she replied as she gently placed Riven on the floor.

Vi took the gauntlets from her again, however when activating them, she could feel how the pain towards her presence, her hands were very hurt

She took Riven back into her arms and left the place

When she arrived with the other officers, Vi began to speak

**\- Take all these people to a shelter, they need food and a place to sleep -** Vi mentioned to the other officers

**\- ¿What about her? -** They pointed to Riven **\- ¿and what about you? -** They asked something worried, you could see how a little blood was protruding from the entrance of the gauntlets

**-She is very injured, I will take her to a hospital, I will watch over her, do not worry about me -** Vi replied

**-Sheriff Caitlyn is on her way, she mentioned that she should speak with you urgently-** one last officer mentioned

**-Tell her that she can look for me at my house, I have more important priorities at the moment-** Vi answered

**\- Of course, we will take care of helping the affected hostages -** replied the officers as they walked away from Vi

Vi simply began to walk through the streets of Piltover away from that place, while she carried an unconscious Riven in her arms

_To be continue_


	2. Two sides, the same coin

The patrol stopped hard at the scene, Caitlyn and Jayce had reached the dock

Everything was surrounded and fenced off by the police, there were paramedics checking the hostages near some ambulances

**\- Jayce, go check the place, I'll find out what happened here -** Caitlyn said

**-Sure, I'm on my way-** Jayce replied as he walked away

Caitlyn approached the officers near the hostages

**\- Sheriff Caitlyn -** they replied

**\- I need a description of what happened here -** Caitlyn mentioned

**-Noxian soldiers with hostages from Ionia and Noxus were reported on the boats at the dock, however Officer Vi acted on her behalf and released them all-** the officer replied.

**\- She acted alone again ... -** Caitlyn mentioned in a tired voice

However Caitlyn's thoughts were interrupted as the people who were being cared for approached her

**\- ¿Are you in charge of this place? -** They asked

**-I'm the Sheriff of Piltover ...-** she answered hesitantly

**\- You sent the girl with pink hair to save us -** they said with some tears of emotion **\- thank you very much, she saved our lives, she faced three soldiers at a disadvantage, she was very brave ... Please express our gratitude to her -** they mentioned with emotion

Caitlyn was surprised, she could see the gratitude in the eyes of those people, a reaction that even she had not caused in all the time of working as an officer

**-I'll get the message across to you, don't worry, you'll be fine-** Caitlyn replied as she walked away confused.

Jayce returned from the ships and approached Caitlyn

**\- It is a massacre in that place, the three soldiers were killed -** Jayce mentioned

**\- I know .... Those people ..... They seem to have suffered a lot, the emotion in their eyes .... -** Caitlyn replied

**\- Vi saved their lives, I'm not surprised ... Besides ... There is something else -** said Jayce

**\- ¿What happen? -** Caitlyn asked

**-There was one more girl, she was locked in a separate room, there are traces of blood everywhere, the officers are analyzing them, part of that blood is from Vi ..... She is injured Cait-** replied Jayce

**\- ¿Where is Vi? -** Caitlyn asked somewhat worried

**-The officers say that she took that girl in her arms and disappeared through the streets, but she mentioned that you could look for her at her house-**

Caitlyn seemed to be trying to process all the information, she had a lot of questions

**\- Vi..... ¿What are you up to? -** whispered Caitlyn **\- Jayce ... I need you to take care of yourself here, that these people are saved in special shelters, I will go find out what is happening with Vi -**

**-Good luck, remember what happened a few hours ago, don't rush-** Jayce mentioned as he walked away

Caitlyn did not respond, she just started to walk away in the same way, however she observed something that caught her attention

Near the scene, Vi's motorcycle was parked

**\- If this is because of our discussion this morning ... You're getting too far Vi ... -** Caitlyn mentioned as she took the helmet and put it on

Caitlyn got on the motorcycle, took off, and sped her way to Vi's house

Vi arrived at her house, with some difficulty she managed to open the door, she felt very tired, her hands, arms, and head hurt

She didn't even bother to close the door, she just walked in and very carefully laid Riven on her bed, she still had injuries, but they didn't seem that serious

**\- I'll take care of you ..... But first I need to check mine -** Vi mentioned with a small smile

Vi went to the bathroom, and tried to remove her gauntlets, however they seemed somewhat stuck

**\- Oh come on ... don't fail me now -** Vi mentioned

Vi managed to free one of her hands and her gauntlet fell to the ground

She checked her hand, she was injured and her skin was tender and a slight red color

**\- Damn ... They overheated, that explains a lot -** Vi thought

With her only free hand, she took a bucket and filled it with cold water and put it on the floor

Vi put her hand that still had the gauntlet inside the bucket and waited a few minutes

Suddenly, some sparks came out of the bucket and Vi she felt even more pain than she before, she had caused a short circuit in the gauntlet so that the safety will be deactivated and thus free her hand

**-This day has been disgusting ....-** Vi complained as she finally released her hand, she had a cut and was also very injured

Vi stayed on her knees for a moment and closed her eyes, she was really very tired

**-¿Are you going to stay there all afternoon? -** Vi asked

Caitlyn was in front of her door, she was watching her with concern

**-Come in, you want ... just be careful with her-** Vi mentioned as she turned to see Riven.

Caitlyn entered the house and closed the door

She went to the bathroom and prepared some bandages, medicine and she sat on the couch

**\- Come Vi .... -** Caitlyn mentioned

Vi just sighed and obeyed, walked over to Caitlyn and sat next to her

Caitlyn took Vi's hands and looked at them

**\- ¿Do they hurt? -** Caitlyn asked

**\- I've been worse ... -** Vi replied

Caitlyn began to bandage Vi's hands very gently, she did not want to hurt her even more

After a few minutes, her hands were treated

**\- Thank you Caitlyn ..... -** Said softly mentioned with the intention of standing up, however Caitlyn stopped her

Vi watched her curiously

Caitlyn's hand went up to Vi's face and caressed her cheek, exactly where the cut she had made hours before was

**\- Cait ..... -** Vi mentioned

**\- You acted on your own ... You hurt yourself a lot ... ¿Is it because of what happened this morning? -** Caitlyn asked

**\- Of course not ..... There were people in danger, I hope you understand that I could not wait for them -** Vi replied

**\- I get it Vi .... That is not what intrigues me -** Caitlyn mentioned

**\- So ... ¿what happens? -** Vi asked

Caitlyn turned to see Riven

**\- Why ... ¿Why did you take her?-** she asked directly

Vi sighed and stood up, surprising Caitlyn

**-I'll tell you .... But I won't let you take her away ....-** Vi mentioned as she stepped between the two of them

**\- Vi .... ¿What are you talking about? -** Caitlyn asked

**\- When I was facing the last soldier, I was very tired .... And I didn't have my gauntlets ..... he hit me on the head and .... he started to hang me, and she saved me, took her sword and It pierced his chest -** Said Vi pointing to the great sword next to Riven **\- I know she committed murder, we have to find out what those people were doing on the boats and that she was locked up, but I won't let them treat her like a criminal when she me saved my life -** Vi replied with her gaze to the ground

Caitlyn was silent, she simply had no words to say to Vi, inside her there were several emotions together, curiosity, concern, even jealousy, unjustified jealousy since she herself mentioned that there was nothing between them

Caitlyn moved closer to Vi, until her faces were very close.

**\- ¿Cait? -** Asked Vi something blushed

**\- I know I said a lot of things this morning ... I hurt you ... And I'm sorry ... -** Caitlyn mentioned softly **\- but the truth is ... I don't want another partner, that position is yours Vi ..... -**

**\- ¿Do you still want me to be your partner? -** Vi asked

Without warning, Caitlyn took Vi's face and their lips pressed together

Vi sighed in surprise, a kiss is something that she did not expect

Caitlyn's lips were soft and full, she felt her dominance even in her kisses

The kiss ended and Caitlyn's hurt look said it all

**\- ¿Does that answer your question? -** Caitlyn asked

**\- I think so ..... -** Vi mentioned

**\- I have many things on my mind Vi .... I'm not good with feelings, i don't know what I'm doing .... But I trust you ..... And it's okay, I'll let you handle this, if you can, get information from this girl .... Do it, just be careful -** Caitlyn mentioned **\- I will not lock her up, but you must watch her all day, that's my condition -**

**\- Thanks Cait .... So I guess I'm still the Sheriff's partner-** Vi smiled

**\- Of course ..... -** Caitlyn replied with a small smile **\- I will need your help tomorrow ... your knowledge about the runes and their composition will be very useful -**

**\- Sure Cait ... I can assume that they did not find what they wanted in that place -** Vi replied

**\- I'll tell you everything tomorrow, it's been a tiring day -** Caitlyn joked **\- and about the kiss .... -**

**\- Stay between us, Jayce will never find out -** Vi smiled

They were interrupted by a soft sound coming from the bed, it was Riven who settled down slightly, she still looked very tired

She turned to see Riven, she had to check and treat her injuries, possibly take her for a check-up at the hospital

**\- I'll let you do your job -** Caitlyn mentioned leaving the place **\- I brought your motorcycle, it's outside -**

**\- Take her, otherwise you will not be able to go home and I refuse to let you walk -** Vi replied **\- I will have to take her to the station if I want to watch her, it is better if she arrives walking this time -** Vi said pointing to Riven

**\- Thank you Vi ... then ... see you tomorrow -** Caitlyn mentioned

**\- Sure ... See you tomorrow -** Vi replied

**-Rest-** she said goodbye, closing the door

Vi sighed and prepared more bandages and water, it would be a long night tending to Riven's wounds, but after being saved by her, she felt it was a very low price to pay

* * *

She felt various parts of her body somewhat strange, with a little difficulty and willpower, she opened her eyes

Riven felt weak, her throat was a little dry, she was still in bed

She slowly she sat on the shore until a voice surprised her in the darkness of the early morning

**-Quiet .... I will not hurt you-** mentioned Vi as she approached with a bottle of water

Vi offered the bottle to Riven, who after several seconds, she decided to accept and began to drink slowly, feeling her throat hurt, but at the same time it was relieved

**\- ¿Where am I? -** asked Riven

**\- In my house -** Vi answered, laughing slightly

**\- ¿What happened?-** she asked again

**\- You fainted after killing that guy ... You really looked very tired ... -** Vi replied

**\- You are an officer ..... ¿Right? -** Riven asked **\- ¿why .....? -**

Vi sighed and walked over to her, sitting next to her

**\- Sheriff Caitlyn is the one who directs me, she came a few hours ago ... But we made a little deal -** Vi mentioned

**\- ¿Deal? -** Riven looked confused

**\- You did a murder, but it was in self-defense, you saved my life, so I defended you ..... I only need information, what happened so that you will end up on that ship -** Vi answered

**-I ...-** Riven sighed, she looked very hurt

Vi realized this, that hurt look, she knew she couldn't get anything, at least not for now

**-Don't worry, you shouldn't talk now, besides ... Your wounds weren't very pretty-** Vi mentioned as she got up and looked out the window, it was only approximately 2:00 AM

Riven checked her hands and part of her arm, she had clean bandages

**\- Thank you ... -** Riven whispered **\- ¿Are you okay? -** she ask

**\- My wounds have already been taken care of, don't worry ..... But I must admit that I am very exhausted -** Said Vi

**\- You should sleep .... Besides, you saved me first ..... Thank you -** Riven replied

Vi river softly

**\- ¿Don't you mind if we share a bed? You also look tired and I refuse to let you sleep on the couch -** Vi replied

**\- Oh ... No, no problem -** Riven mentioned blushing slightly

**\- Well, then we must rest, tomorrow you will come with me, possibly you will know the station and the city, I can assume that it will be something new for you -** Vi mentioned

Vi lay back on the bed and could feel her body begin to ache, a kind of pleasant pain which made her sigh

**\- I'm Vi .... Nice to meet you Riven -** whispered Vi

**\- Thank you for saving me Vi ... -** Riven answered

**\- I tell you the same -** Said Vi

After several minutes, they both fell asleep

  
Her breathing was somewhat rapid, Riven when she opened her eyes looked around her, she was no longer in bed or in Vi's house, there was a lot of steam and green smoke everywhere

  
Riven's sight traveled from one place to another, as she began to hear voices, voices that spoke to her, called her

  


**-Not again .....-** Riven whispered in a pained voice.

  


The voices began to increase, Riven did not see anything, however the voices were driving her crazy, she even heard several screams

_"It hurts .... it burns .... Riven, help us"_

  
Riven began to sigh, she felt like she was starting to get dizzy, there was a great pressure in her head

  


From one second to another, everything became total silence, everything returned to darkness, yet there was a source of light behind it

She realized that someone was taking her arm, it was a bandaged hand just like his, slowly raised her gaze and met soft blue eyes

  
After a few seconds, Riven realized that she was still in Vi's house, she had gotten out of bed in her nightmare

  


**\- Easy ... I think you already woke up -** Vi mentioned

  


Riven's expression said it all, she was afraid, but frustration could also be perceived

Riven felt Vi guide her back to the bed, she simply gave in to her intention and sat on the edge of the bed

  
Again Vi offered Riven some water, which she accepted and drank some

  


**\- Thank you ..... -** whispered Riven

**\- ¿Do you also have them? -** Vi asked as she put the water on the table

**\- I don't understand ... it had been a long time since I had one ... -** Riven mentioned **\- ¿Do you have nightmares? -**

**\- Every day ... -** Vi smiled **\- I come from Zaun ... ¿does it sound familiar? -**

**\- Zaun ..... we had an alliance with them .... to be able to invade Ionia ... until the chemicals exploded and the deaths began ... -** Riven answered

**\- So you were there ..... -** Vi mentioned curious **\- you are of Noxian origin -**

**\- ¿Do you know what happened that day? -** Riven asked without understanding

**\- As I was saying ..... I come from Zaun .... since I was a child, I grew up in that place, I know very well that at that time Zinged was in contact with Noxus about some chemical shipments -** Vi replied **\- There was talk of a big chemical explosion, no one would have survived -**

**\- It was something horrible, we were all fighting for our ideals, for our nations ... until in a second everything became a sea of screams and blood ... -** Riven mentioned looking at the ground

**\- It seems that you were also given a second chance ... -** Vi replied

**\- ¿How do you know .....? -** asked Riven curious

**\- I have learned a lot from Caitlyn in these six months -** Vi laughed **\- and it was me who healed your wounds and changed your bandages -** Vi replied

**\- You saw my .... hands .... -** Riven whispered somewhat concerned

**\- You can tell that they were treated with care, and you use bandages ... just like me -** Vi mentioned

  


Riven, hearing that, looked up from her and paid attention to Vi's hands, in effect, they were also bandaged

  


**\- My hands were hurt by the chemicals and the grip of my sword .... ¿What happened to you? -** asked Riven

Vi approached Riven and then removed the bandages from one of her hands

Riven observed, they looked slightly burned and her skin was somewhat damaged

  


**\- A few months ago I did very bad things and ended up trapped with some miners, we were all going to die ... -** Vi mentioned as he bandaged her hand again **\- There was a mining robot ... without thinking, I took his fists and began to hit the rocks without stopping until creating an exit, and as you can see ... my hands suffered the consequences, and after a few days I was captured, however I was not locked up, they gave me a second chance** -

**\- I was also given a second chance ... the commander of Ionia, decided not to kill me and treated my wounds ... then Ionia forgave me ... she let me live with them and I thought ... I thought I could having another life, I felt good .... until .... -** Riven couldn't speak anymore, her voice trailed off

  


Vi put her hand on her shoulder, trying to calm Riven.

  


**\- Hey ... you don't have to talk now, that's why you're here and not in a cell waiting to be questioned -** Vi mentioned softly

**\- You're doing the same thing she did ...... ¿Why? -** Riven asked after a few seconds

**\- I can see that you have suffered .... and well .... in a certain part .... you remind me of me -** Vi replied as she stood up **\- Don't worry ... no one will hurt you, I will be with you until you have the necessary strength to be able to speak and tell me what happened ... -**

Riven was silent for a few seconds, for her this was that it brought back bad memories not too distant

**\- Thank you ..... -** Riven whispered **\- Sorry for keeping you awake -**

**\- Do not worry, it was only 30 minutes until it was time to wake up -** Said calmly answered.

**\- Oh ..... -** Riven answered

Vi turned on the lights and looked for extra clothes in her messy closet, she put on the bed some tight black pants, a green T-shirt and a leather jacket that Vi used to wear before

**\- You can dress in that .... being in the city with the clothes you have right now can be a bit uncomfortable -** Vi mentioned

**\- Oh ... I understand ... it would be out of place -** Riven replied

**-It's not that ..... at the station there are many officers who drool when they see a new girl, especially Jayce ... he is so tired and bored-** Vi mentioned rolling her eyes

**\- Oh .... sure ..... -** Riven mentioned a little blushing

**-I'll wait for you outside, so we'll go get something to eat, you can get dressed-** Vi said with a smile as she left

Riven stared at the jacket for a few minutes and then sighed

**-I don't know what will happen to me in this place ... but I think it's better than being captured on the ship-** thought Riven as she took off her clothes

_To be continue_


End file.
